The Bad Boy
by ausllyforever2001
Summary: when Ally Dawson moves to miami and becomes music parnters in school with Austin Moon (the Bad boy and player) will she fall for him? will Austin fall for Ally? Little did they know someone was watching them...tune in and see. Sorry for the bad summary its my first fan flic so enjoy
1. The Bad boy chap 1

Hey everyone this is my first auslly fan fiction so I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin And Ally

Ally's POV:

Hi everyone my I'm Ally Dawson. I'm 17 years old and I just moved from San Francisco to Miami, Florida with my dad. He just opened up a new music store called Sonic Boom down at the local mall.

I'm a song writer with stage fright. I would do anything to preform it just there is something inside that's keeping me from it. Anyway I'll stop boring you with that. Tomorrow's my first day at Marino high. I'm kinda excited but not to much. I mean I haven't met anyone from that school yet well I may as well rome around the mall, find something to do…

I walk out of my practice room at sonic boom that my dad set up for me for when I want to write." Hey dad I'm gonna rome around the mall I'll be back before closing time" I say already walking out the exit "alright sweety see you then" he says. I decided to go to the food court and maybe a few stores as I was walking I bumped in to a short lantia girl we both fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry that was all my falt I wasn't watching where I was going" I say. "it's alright I'm Trish Del A Rosa" she says loud and proud "Ally Dawson" I reply "hey ally do you want to walk around the mall with me" I nod and we start off. I found out that trish goes to Marino high well at least I'll have on friend.

(LINE BREAK) Next Morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-… I shut off my alarm clock and climb out of my warm comfy bed and walk over to my dresser, get changed, get breakfast, say bye to my dad, then I'm off to school. When I get there I head for the main off then get my schedule and locker number.

I walk down the hall then the next think I knew I heard someone say "ALLY" I turn around to see a very anxious Trish coming towards me "hey trish whats up" I say with a smile. "I want you to come meet my friends" she says as she pulls me toward a group of girls. "This is Cassidy, Kira, and Violet" Trish says. They all smile at me and I smile back and wave "guys this is ally" Trish says. "hi Ally" they all say in unison. We all start start talking in the middle of our conversation the front doors fly open and I group of boys walk through the hallway the one leading them was a tall blond boy with a leather jacket and Ray vans on. The whole hall way goes slient as everyone stares at them as they continue to walk. "im guessing they are the popular group at this school" I say and look over at trish. "You got that one right. You see the front one there? That's Austin Moon. STAY AWAY FROM HIM got it he's a player and all trouble. Promise" she says strong and firmly. All the girls nod after her statement. "Promise" I say. As all the boys walk past are little group the guy I now know as Austin lowers his sunglasses as he walks pass me and winks with his gorgeous hazel eyes…. ALLY snap out of it he's bad. Im interrupted by my thoughts when Violet says "You guys this isn't good." All the girls look worried what did the mean…

Ok everyone that's the first chapter #2 coming soon :P


	2. The Bad boy chap 2

ok lets get started with chpter 2 no shall we enjoy

Previously on the bad boy: I group of boys walk through the hallway the one leading them was a tall blond boy with a leather jacket and Ray vans on. The whole hall way goes slient as everyone stares at them as they continue to walk. "im guessing they are the popular group at this school" I say and look over at trish. "You got that one right. You see the front one there? That's Austin Moon. STAY AWAY FROM HIM got it he's a player and all trouble. Promise" she says strong and firmly. All the girls nod after her statement. "Promise" I say. As all the boys walk past are little group the guy I now know as Austin lowers his sunglasses as he walks pass me and winks with his gorgeous hazel eyes…. ALLY snap out of it he's bad. Im interrupted by my thoughts when Violet says "You guys this isn't good." All the girls look worried what did they mean…

(LINE BREAK) back to the story

"hand me you schedule" trish say. I hand it over and she immediately took it looked a few moments and her face went from worried to paniced. "what's wrong trish" Cassidy says "ally has almost all the same classes as Austin" she say terrified. All the girls started to panic. I need to find out what makes that boy so bad.

AUSTIN'S POV

Hey everyone I'm Austin Moon, I'm 17 years old and I live in the biggest house in Miami. That's right my family is super rich. I guess you can call me a bad boy, a player, a jock whatever floats your boat. im am known by everyone in Marino high. All the girls know me and eventually fall for me. I can sing and dance and play any instruments. Anyway this morning I was walking into school with all my friend and when I'm half down the hallway is see the most prettiest girl I have ever seen walk Marino high. She had soft brown hair with blonde highlights. she was short with brown eyes. she was standing with that one girl trish or rish something like that. She shouldn't be with them a babe like that should be hanging with me ill find her one way or another. Well got to go to history yea. Note my sarcasm.

Ally's POV

Ok so I was alittle late to my first class today because I was having trouble finding my locker number. So this is my schedule…..

1 period: history

2 period: math

3 period: home ec.

4 period: lunch

5 period: music

6 period: P.E

7 period: chemistry

I head over to my history class and when I walk in I see the teacher writing on the chalk board. She stops for a minute to look up at me. "ahh you must be Miss Ally Dawson, I'm your history teacher Mrs. Martinez" she says getting everyone's attention on me. I shake her hand and apologize for being late. "well sins you were late to class I must site next to Mr. Moon." She says. OOOO just great(note my sarcasm) I think as I see a hand shoot up in the air from the back right corner of the room. I look to of course see non other then Austin. I huff and slowly walk to the back of the room.

Austin POV

This is great she gets to sit next to me. Time to work my Austin Moon magic. "Hey I'm Austin Moon" I say and flash her my award winning smile. "And I'm not interested" she says. "ooo burn bro" says my friend Dallas says. I give him a death glare and he shuts up and turns around. "look Austin just leave me alone" she says coldly. "So Ally right… you do know my name." I say. She rolls her eye and continues to look at the board. "you're not gonna get rid of me so easily princess" I whisper to her.

Ok so that concludes chapter 2 number 3 will be up in about 1hour or so I would like to hear feedback from you guys about if you like it or not that's :p

-V


	3. The Bad boy chap 3

what's up everyone so here's episode also super bumed about no new episodes till 2014 :'(

Previously on The Bad boy: interested" she says. "ooo burn bro" says my friend Dallas says. I give him a death glare and he shuts up and turns around. "look Austin just leave me alone" she says coldly. "So Ally right… you do know my name." I say. She rolls her eye and continues to look at the board. "you're not gonna get rid of me so easily princess" I whisper to her

(LINE BREAK) I'm gonna skip the rest of the day to music class back to the story…..

Ally's POV

"can you believe him trish, I mean Austin keeps trying to hit on me" I say blabbering on about how Austin was hitting on me in history. "ALLY chill I'm in your next class so I'll be there with you now come on let's get to music" she says. I huff and hurry along to my music class from Austin better not ruin this class for me it's my favorite subject.

Austin's POV

I settle down into the music room which is the theater and take out my phone until class begins. Something in my mind tells me to look up at the door. I do as my conscience tells me to and I see my best budd Dez walk in wave to me and come sits down then after him ally comes in with that trish girl I hadn't realize I had been staring at ally for a while till dez waved his hand in front of my eyes. "DUDE you have been staring at the new girl for little 5 minutes" dez says. "sorry just thinking" I say nervously knowing I've been caught. "yea sure what ever man".

What in the world was ally doing to me. When I see her I can't think straight. I can't be falling for her. Austin Moon doesn't fall for anyone. She makes my heart beat a mile a minute what's happening to me. I'm interrupted by my thoughts as the teacher walks in and starts class. "Good morning class I'm miss melish most of you already know but seeing miss ally over here is new I'm going to introduce my self" she says gesturing to ally. "ok class I have pair you all up and your task is to write a original song by next Friday now everyone come up to the front stage to find your partners" miss melish says. Everyone scurries up to the stage to find there partners.

Class partners:

Abby & Patrick

Christina & Caroline

Austin & Ally

Trish & Dez

Cassidy & Dallas

Kira & Trent

Violet & Elliot ….ex.

Ally POV

"ah shit Trish I got paired up with Austin" I say still in disbelief. "CRAP well lets go ask miss melish if you can trade partners with Dez because I certainty don't want to work with him" she says as we walk over to miss melish's desk. "Miss Melish may dez and and ally switch partners please" trish asked nicely. "sorry girl's but those are the final partners" she says and walks away. "well that when well" I say sarcastically. "Well its only a week but ally please don't let him get to you he will try and try and never give up till he has you and I don't want to see you get hurt' trish says. "ok well you should go talk to dez ill call u later bye trish" I say "bye ally" she replies. I sit in a chair by the satge and I look to my right to see Austin walking toward me thus should be interesting..

Austin's POV

Yes ally is my partner now I just need to work at it for a few days and she'll be mine next week. I decided to go and talk to her about the song so I walk over to her. "hey princess since we have to wirte a song together why don't you come over to my house after school and we can 'wirte'." I say "first off PERVERT, second off don't call me princess I have a name, and finally I would I your just gonna flirt with me the whole time" she says. Ok that hurt right there. "ok… ally… if I don't try any funny bisnuess will you agree to come over" I say with hope in my voice. She huffs "fine" she says. Ok meet me by my car after school" I say turn around and walk away. Point Austin.

AFTER SCHOOL

No one's POV

Ally walks out of the building and trys to find Austin. She eventually fines him leaning on a shiny red convertible waiting for her. He sees her and smiles and waits for her to come talk to him. "hey princess ready to go" he says opening the passenger door for her. "what did I say about calling me princess Moon" she questions. He smirks as he gets into the driver's seat. He backs out of the school parking lot and drives away. What they don't know is someone is watching them


	4. The Bad boy chap 4

**What's up everyone ready for chapter 4 right? LOL. Btw im always gonna do a previously… on all of them so you remember what happened. Read all the way to the end to find out who is watching them so yeaaaaaaaa lets get started**

Previously on the Bad boy: "hey princess ready to go" he says opening the passenger door for her. "what did I say about calling me princess Moon" she questions. He smirks as he gets into the driver's seat. He backs out of the school parking lot and drives away. What they don't know is someone is watching them

(LINE BREAK) back to the story….

Austin's POV

So we arrived at my 'house' which is really a mansion. I parked my car in the garage with all the other awesome car that I either got as a present or bought myself. I get out of the car and open the door for ally. I walk her into the living room and turn to look at her. Her mouth is hanging to the floor. "this is your house" she says still stunned. I just nod and smirk. "Is there anyone else home?" she questions. "nope" I pop the 'p'. "just me and you princess." She frowns And glared at me. Opps

"what did I say about calling me princess" she says angrily. "whatever I have a music room upstairs you can go on and head up there I'll be there in a minute" I say and run to the kitchen to get the snacks.

Ally's POV

I head upstairs and see a big door that says 'music room' I opening to to see a room filled with thousands of instruments. This place is bigger than sonic boom. I there are two walls with acoustic guitars and the other with electric ones in. in the corner of the room there is a big Grand piano. On the opposite side of the room is a both with recoding equipment. I walk over and sit down on the piano bench. "like it" I turn around to see Austin at the door hoding a bag of chips and two bottles of coke-a-cola. I nod and he come and sits next to me putting the soda and chips on top of the piano. I take out my song book my mom gave me before she left for Africa two years ago. "what's that" Austin questions. "well if you must know it my song book" I say coldly. "cool I didn't know you wrote song" he says with excitement. "well there's a lot of things you don't know about me" I mumble. I open it to a new page. " look ally I'm sorry that you hate me for….. really though why do you hate me, I mean come on I'm Austin Moon no one hates me" Austin says out of the blue. I look up at his gorgeous hazel eyes _'remember what trish said remember what trish said_' I thought. "Can we just work on the song" I say trying to get off topic. "sure" he says. "so what type of song should we write" I ask.

"a love song" he says softly. I turn back to the piano before thinking a few moments and I start to play the piano. "I like that" Austin says. After an hour of coming up with tunes and cords we finally finish the melody. I could tell Austin was looking at me. I turn around and said "look Austin I'm willing to be friend if you stop flirting with me" "really ally so you're talking about starting out as friends(1)" he said excided. "hey I like that for lyrics".

'I'm talken about starting out as friends, I'm talking about really and not pretend'

"ok kay so I better get home we can work more tomorrow" I say packing up my stuff. "ok I'll drive you home" Austin says. We pack up are stuff are head out the door. As we are walking down the hall way I see a picture of a man and alittle blond boy which I'm assuming is Austin. "who's that" I ask. " that's my dad, I realy don't like to talk about him." Huh I wonder why Austin dosen't like to talk about?

**Mystery Man= MM POV**

I'm sitting in the car and waiting till Austin and that girl come out when the phone rings.

Convo. **Bold= evil** guy normal= MM

**Did you find them**

Yes sir I'm currently across the street the street waiting for them.

**Find everything about that boy**

Yes sir I saw him walking in with a girl maybe his girl friend

**Find out who she is and everything about her got it**

Yes sir there leaving now got to go

(end of convo)

Let's go find more about them starting with the boy.


	5. The Bad boy chap 5

**Hey guys did you like chapter 4 hope u did songs by R5 and other artist coming soon well enjoy chapter 5**

**Previously on The Bad boy: Mystery Man= MM POV**

**I'm sitting in the car and waiting till Austin and that girl come out when the phone rings.**

**Convo. Bold= evil guy normal= MM**

**Did you find them**

**Yes sir I'm currently across the street the street waiting for them.**

**Find everything about that boy**

**Yes sir I saw him walking in with a girl maybe his girl friend**

**Find out who she is and everything about her got it**

**Yes sir there leaving now got to go**

**(end of convo)**

**Let's go find more about them starting with the boy**

(LINE BREAK) back to the story

Ally's POV

I went to the music room at the school and no one was there so I took out my song and started to play

**Neon Lights"(1)**

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
We'll be burning up like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
Shining like stars ''cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
You'll be coming home with me tonight  
And we'll be burning up like neon lights

Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Neon lights  
Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful  
You're all I see in all these places  
You're all I see in all these faces  
So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights  
Like neon lights

Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out

I finish playing and I turn around to see Austin leaning on the door clapping. "what are you doing here Blondie" I ask in a friendly manner. "I came to talk to Miss Melish but then I heard you ally you're a fantastic singer" he says walking over to me. "Hey how come we just don't use that song for our assignment?" he questions. "because sadly that is one of the few songs I didn't write." He looked kinda disappointed. "oh" he says. "so did you come up with any other lyrics" he questions. I nod and flip to a page with the lyrics from the night. I slowly start to play the piano.

**(2)** "I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm like that delorin blowing past 88

And we're going girl won't be needing rods cause this ani't no 50 first dates

I'm talking about starting out as friend

I'm talking about real and not pretend…" we sing together.

"That's it, that's all we got for now" I say relaxing. I turn my head to Austin and he's looking at me. I stare into his eye those beautiful brown eyes and get lost in them. Before I knew it we both started leaning in, but then I remembered what trish told my yesterday 'don't fall for him ally I just don't want you to get hurt' her voice played in my head. I stopped myself before our lips touched I turn back to the piano. Austin just looked at the window with disappointment then I saw it change into worry and shock. "Austin what is it" I say. "l-look at the w-window very slowy" he shudders. I turn around to look at the window and I saw a man outside the window watching us. Apparently he saw us looking at him because here ran away. Austin ran to the window to see where the stalker went. "stay here" he says walking to the window.

Austin's POV

I walk over to the window to see where that werid guy went. when I looked out the window I saw him running to a black Mercedes. He got in and sped away. Ok that was werid…

**Sorry for the short chapter but number 6 will be a long one. (1) I don't own neon lights by demi lovato. (2) I don't own those lines to 'here comes forever' which mite be the song they sing but who knows so what did u think about the almost kiss or the guy watching them ok bye bye see you tomorrow :P**


	6. The Bad boy chap 6

**What up you guys ready for chapter 6 well here it is :p I think you guys are really gonna like this chapter**

Previously on The Bad boy: I stare into his eye those beautiful brown eyes and get lost in them. Before I knew it we both started leaning in, but then I remembered what trish told my yesterday 'don't fall for him ally I just don't want you to get hurt' her voice played in my head. I stopped myself before our lips touched I turn back to the piano. Austin just looked at the window with disappointment then I saw it change into worry and shock. "Austin what is it" I say. "l-look at the w-window very slowy" he shudders. I turn around to look at the window and I saw a man outside the window watching us. Apparently he saw us looking at him because here ran away. Austin ran to the window to see where the stalker went. "stay here" he says walking to the window.

Austin's POV

I walk over to the window to see where that werid guy went. when I looked out the window I saw him running to a black Mercedes. He got in and sped away. Ok that was werid…

(LINE BREAK) back to the story

Austin's POV

Ok so today was a weird day I was about to kiss ally then she moved away from me. I turn to look out the window and saw a man watching us. WHAT THE HECK DO I HAVE A STALKER. Ever since then ifeel like someone's watching me. Anyway I walked into the bath room and started to brush my teeth. I think I have a bigger bath room then my mom and step dad…. That's right I said step dad. Mike's not my really dad. He married my mom when I was 14 I still love him like a dad though so I just call him dad.

I was brushing my teeth when I heard 'CRASH' come from my bed room. I grab a baseball bat and walk into my room. I saw broke glass everywhere and a brick with a note on it. I picked it up and it read

**Hey Austin,**

**Remember me and how all those years ago when u were like 7 I swore I would get revenge on you someday. Well sorry son but that day has come I will get you, your mother, and your little girlfriend and kill the 2 of them right in front of you. You don't know where my men are but don't worry there always watching you. We are coming for you Austin. See you then**

**Sincerely, Alex Moon**

I nearly fainted. I was super scared because I was home alone. My parents were and a meeting all the way in New York. So I grab my phone and text Dez

**Austin** _dez_

**Dez I need you to come over ASAP and bring your sleeping bag**

_Bro I don't have time for that I was sleeping even though I love sleep overs so much_

**This is an emergency like life or death**

**Dez dez you there**

I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door to see a panting dez with teddy bear pj's and teddy bear night cap.

Ally's POV

I was sitting on my couch watching Scary movie 3(1). Then I got a text from trish

**Ally** _Trish_

_Are u still up for Mega Movie Monday_

**Yea be there in ten mins**

I put my phone in my pocket grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. I was walking so it would take a while. I was half way to her house when I got a feeling someone was watching me. The next thing I knew, someone grabbed me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth. It smelled funny. Then I blacked out.

Austin's POV

I told dez and he agreed to stay the night. I heard a knock on the door I went to open it. There I saw a note on the door. I looked at it and my face dropped. "what's wrong buddy" dez said. I turned around and said "my dad got ally". I showed him the note that said

_We got her_

Ok so that was chapter 6. So Austin's dad got ally. Will he save her find out today or tomorrow? Peace out p.s i don't own Austin and ally. i don't own scary movie 3


	7. The Bad boy chap 7

**Hey ready to see if Austin saves Ally let's watch shall we.**

Previously: "what's wrong buddy" dez said. I turned around and said "my dad got ally". I showed him the note that said

We got her

(LINE BREAK) back to the story

Austin's POV

OK I'm freaking out right now. My biological dad just took the girl of my dream. "WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO DEZ" I scream. "chill Austin we are going to find her let's call trish" he says taking out his phone. I actually stop panicking for a minute "why do you have trish's number?" I question.

"uh….uh…n-no reason" he stutters while putting his phone to his ear. Before I could say anything else dez say "hey trish how you doing what you doin?" "give me that you dumb dumb" I say as I snatch the phone.

**Austin** _trish_

**Trish it's me Austin**

_Austin what the-_

**There's no time ALLY'S BEEN KIDDNAPED**

_What how do u know Austin did u kidnap her because if you did I will kill you_

**No just come to my house and I'll explain everything**

_Ok I'll be there in 10mins….._

Ally's POV

I wake up and I'm tired to a chair in a dark room there's one light on that hovering over my head. Everything out of the shadow of the light was dark. "well you're a wake" I hear a voice come from the dark. "who's there why did you kidnap me" I say really really sacredly. "well sweety if you want to know it's to get back at my son" he says coldly.

"who's your son and what do I have anything to do with him?"I ask in a diva-ish tone. "well you know my soon and you spend a lot of time with him, does Austin Moon ring a bell" he says. "your Austin's father I thought you were in new York" I ask confused. "that's Austin's step-dad mike I'm Alex Moon Austin's real father. That bastard got me sent to jail for ten years when he was 7 now I'm getting back at him using you. Now why don't we give your little boyfriend a call shall we?" he says. "Austin's not my boyfriend" I say as he pulls out his phone.

Austin's POV

After I told Trish everything she went ballistic passing back and forth. Then my phone rang. It said unknown address.

**Austin** _Austin's dad &ally_

**Hello?**

_Hello Austin this is your father_

**What WERE'S ALLY I swear if you do anything to her you will never see the light of day again**

_Austin son don't worry I have your little girlfriend right here- AUSTIN HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME- SHUT UP BEFORE I SLAP YOU_

**ALLY I'LL SAVE YOU- what did you do to her you**

_Nothing…. yet now Austin if you ever want to see her again then you'll have to follow my directions. First if you tell the police and she DIES. Secondly you must bring me one thousand dollars by tomorrow night at 10:00 on the dot. Then you get her back. See you then Austin…._

Then he hung up. "Austin who was that" trish asked. "my father who has ally" I say with my head down. "what is he going to do to her" dz asked. "well he's gonna kill if we don't get him one thousand dollars by tomorrow at 10:00 pm and if we tell the police then he'll kill her" I say. Trish breaks down and starts to cry. Dez comforts trish. Then an idea hit me. "you guys I got it" I say excitedly. There head's shot up. "so here's the plan…"

(line break) 1 hour later

"ok I'll see you guys tomorrow" I wave to trish and dez. "bye Austin" I got up stairs and get into bed. I toss and turn in my sleep thinking about ally. I get up and get a tablet of paper and write down some lyrics

**"Counting Stars"(1)**

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_  
_Like a swinging vine_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_  
_By doing the wrong thing_  
_And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_I feel the love_  
_And I feel it burn_  
_Down this river every turn_  
_Hope is a four letter word_  
_Make that money_  
_Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_  
_Young, but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

_And I feel something so wrong_  
_By doing the right thing_  
_I could lie, could lie, could lie_  
_Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be counting stars_  
_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars_  
_We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

_Take that money_  
_Watch it burn_  
_Sink in the river_  
_The lessons I learned_

I put the book back and went to sleep tomorrow I'll save ally

I know I know he didn't save ally yet but I have been loving the song counting stars especially the R5 version so I felt like putting it in this chapter so yea….. 1 I don't own counting stars by One republic 2 I don't own Austin and ally


	8. The Bad boy chap 8

Hey sorry for not updating in….. a day well anyways lets get started with chapter 8

Previously on the Bad Boy: I put the book back and went to sleep tomorrow I'll save ally

(LINE BREAK)

Austin's POV

9:55

I earlier this morning I got a box at my door with address of where they had ally. It was an old abandoned high school from like the 80's or something. I walk up to the abandoned building and went through the front door. It slammed shut and I heard and lock sound I turn around and the lights flickered on I saw my father with 2 goons standing next to him. "well Austin it's been a while what 9, 10 years since I last saw you and your mother" he says. "WHERE'S ALLY" I say very angrily. "Austin we'll get to her later I just want to have a talk with my son" "I'll never be your son now where the hell is ally"

"now where's my money" he says. "It's right here" I say handing it to him. "now where's ally". "you know I think I might keep her for a while" he says and evilly laughs. "NO" I say running toward him where he was walking up the stairs but those fucking goons grabbed me. "boys take care of him for me while I go kill his little girl friend" he says still walking up stairs. "HELL NO" I scream and I kick both the guys so they could let go and turned around and knocked there lights out. I ran after my 'dad' and looked to see where they went. "AUUUUSSSSTTTTTIIINNN HELP ME AUSTIN" I hear at the end of the hall way. I try to open the door but it's locked. I have no chose but to break it down . when I finally do I see my dad about to shoot ally she was tied to a chair and was crying as he held a gun up at her temple. Seriously think my heart dropped. " now Austin put your hand behind your head and then she'll be okay" he says evilly. I do as told. "Austin no he's gonna kill you" ally says through her tears. " now Austin just I'm gonna kill you and your little girl friend her and your mom and step-dad so why don't we get this over with shall we" my dad says. "Austin why aren't you panicking we're gonna die can't you show alittle emotion" ally says. "oh we're not gonna die" I whisper as my dad is doing who know what. She gave me a look. I smirk at her. Then all the windows crash open and the door get pushed in the police were finally her. Hey my dad said he would be stalking me not my friends. So we made a set up. While the cops arrested my father I untied ally. As soon as she was free she gave me a really big hug.

Then she said "thanks for saving my life." Then she look at me which felt like forever. Then I finally said "your welcome" then she did something I least expected she kissed me I was frozen then I relized what happened then I fell in. let me see it was just the most freaking awesomest thing that has happened to me since I discovered pankcakes at the age of 2. After we finished I reste my forhead on ally's. Then we were interrupted by someone clearing there throat . we turned around to see trish and dez. "you guys do know you where like kissing correction making out for 5 mins" trish says. "Whaaaaaaat" me and ally say in unison. "it only lasted like thirty seconds" I say. " no man I took a video after about a minute want to see" dez says taking his phone out. After the video we both were scarlet red. "come on we have to get down to the police station" trish says.

You know what I'm not laying my usual game on this girl. I'm going to get her and with no tricks I want her for her. No games on this one.

Ok so sorry about not writing for a couple of days so yea tomorrow's my b-day well technically in a couple of mins so yea December 20th babe peace out more tomorrow


End file.
